


Do Not Touch the Golden Boy

by Takemykeyboard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, can be read as non-romantic, injuries described but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: There is an unspoken rule in Los Santos.





	

There is an unspoken rule in the criminal world of Los Santos. You do not touch the Golden Boy. Rumors trickle outward through the networks of crime. It started with a petty thief who cut a pocket too deep. Then the mugger who jabbed his knife into a shoulder before checking the owner. The legendary story of a stray gunshot hitting the wrong mark. Each and every one was gone within a week. 

Soon lesser gangs took it on as a challenge. Who could hurt the Golden Boy without disappearing? They tried to corner him. Some tried to take him through brute force. Many made attempts, but few left marks. Most of them were never heard from again. The ones who managed to hurt the Golden Boy were delivered back to their gangs in special circumstances. The petty thief returned without his fingers. The mugger’s arms were dislocated and his feet tied together two blocks from his hideout. The gunman was delivered onto the steps of his gang’s warehouse with a star symbol in gunshots on his back.

There is an unspoken rule in the criminal world of Los Santos. If you touch the Golden Boy, curly hair and a flash of freckles may be the last thing you ever see.


End file.
